


Is This Just Fantasy

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bedwetting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sad, drunk, puke, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: A sad Brian shows up to Freddie’s at two in the morning.





	Is This Just Fantasy

Freddie was very unexcited, feeling very dull. He wanted to be with someone, but it was two in the morning, and he knew everybody was asleep. Why couldn’t he just go to sleep?

He flopped down on his couch and stared blankly at his shelves. Nothing but books he’d been so excited for but never read. And road maps of places he’d never travelled. It was sad, really. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Who would be here so early? He honestly didn’t care and went to open the door. 

Awaiting him was his curly haired friend Brian, who didn’t look too good. He had big bags under his red rimmed eyes and what appeared to be tear stains. 

“Brian? What’s wrong?” 

“Freddie,” was all he said as he threw himself into the lead singer. 

“Hey.” Freddie led Brian over to the couch, but the other man still looked horrible. “Just sit down for a minute, alright, Brian?”

Brian sat there a minute as Freddie got him some water. 

“What happened?” he asked, handing the glass to Brian. Brian took it. 

“I— I haven’t slept in days, Fred.” Freddie’s eyebrows raised, but then Brian dropped his glass of water on himself. It went everywhere as it fell to the ground and shattered, including on Freddie. Brian started crying. “I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s alright. It’s just a cup.” 

Brian closed his eyes, and a few tears escaped down his cheeks. “Oh, you bought it, Freddie. I’ll pay you back. I swear.”

“No. No, you don’t have to.” 

“Freddie, I don’t feel so good.” Freddie started picking up the pieces of glass from the floor. 

“How? Feel sick?” Brian nodded. “The loo’s down the hall.” But the guitarist didn’t get off of the couch. Freddie finished cleaning up the glass and brought more water in a plastic water bottle for his friend. 

“I’m so sorry, Fred.”

“Brian, there’s nothing to be sorry for. You must be sick or something.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.” Freddie sat down next to his friend and gave him the bottle. 

“You’re not a burden, Brian. I’m fine taking care of you. But what exactly is wrong?”

He sniffed. “I don’t know.” He paused. “Do you have any beer?” Freddie clenched his jaw. 

“Yeah. Are you sure you need that, though? Because you seem pretty…” He stopped, not wanting to say the wrong thing. 

“Freddie, please.”

“Alright.”

Brian waited on the couch while his friend got beer out of the kitchen. 

“So, have you just got insomnia or what?” he shouted from the kitchen. Brian shrugged, even though he knew Freddie couldn’t see him. 

When they were both back on the couch, Brian held his cup better than he had the glass of water. Freddie downed his quickly. 

“Talk to me, Bri. What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing.” He didn’t say much until a few bottles later. By this point, almost every beer in Freddie’s kitchen was empty. Freddie was feeling woozy, and Brian was balling. 

“Freddie,” he whined. “I’m such a failure. Nobody likes me. Nobody likes my songs.”

“Nonsense. I love your songs. And I love YOU.”

“Thanks, Freddie. I love your songs and you, too.” 

Freddie stared at him a bit before Brian started to make weird noises. 

“I really don’t feel too good, Fred.” He made a strange face before attempting to stand up. He fell back down, and it wasn’t long until Freddie felt something hot on top of him. He looked down to see a strange coloured, chunky liquid oozing down his stomach. 

Brian retched again, this time, the liquid going down to the couch. 

“Oh, god,” he whispered. Freddie only stared in silence. 

“Brian…”

“I’m so sorry. I should just leave. I think I’m gonna leave.”

Freddie grabbed Brian’s shoulders. “No. It’s fine don’t leave.”

“Freddie…”

“This is the part when they kiss.”

“Huh?” Freddie didn’t hesitate and leaned into kiss Brian’s forehead. They both giggled. “It’s a romantic comedy, Freddie.” Then Freddie pressed his lips against the other man’s. 

Brian immediately pulled back. 

“Freddie!”

Freddie’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“I really think I’m gonna leave.”

“Brian, no. I’m sorry.” He stood, but Freddie followed him. “Brian, you’re drunk. I’m drunk. We’re both drunk as hell. You can’t leave.”

“Dammit.”

“Do you want to stay here for the night?”

“Freddie, I, you, I couldn’t.” 

“I don’t mind. And we can sleep in separate rooms if you prefer.”

Brian hesitates. “There’s nothing else to do, is there?”

“You can borrow some clothes to sleep in if you want.”

Brian did end up staying the night. Freddie took a shower and cleaned up the couch as Brian found some clothes to wear. He felt bad his friend had to clean up his mess. And Freddie felt bad that he had made Brian feel uncomfortable. The night was super awkward as Freddie brought Brian to a room he could sleep in. 

 

***

 

The next morning was even more awkward. Freddie woke up around 10. His bladder was uncomfortably full, so he stood to go to the loo and relieve himself. When he stood, he was surprised to find that his need was much more urgent than he thought. 

After using the bathroom, he went to make breakfast. He made a plate of pancakes, hoping to make up for the night before. Topping it with syrup and chocolate chips, he knew Brian couldn’t resist it. 

He went into the guest room to wake his friend. But instead he found him already sitting up in the bed. 

“Didn’t know you were awake. Do you want pancakes?” But as he got closer, he noticed that Brian was crying. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Freddie could tell his voice was a little too shaky. 

“You don’t sound too hot. Did you have a nightmare or something?”

“No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It must have been the alcohol.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Brian sobbed quietly as he raised the comforter over top of him. A pale yellow stained the white sheets. 

“Oh.” Brian cries harder. “No. Don’t cry. It’s alright. Not your fault.”

“I’m so sorry, Freddie! I break your cup, throw up on you and your couch, and then wet myself in your clothes and bed. And you’re so bloody nice about it.”

“It’s not like you did any of it on purpose, Brian. Did you expect me to be rude?”

“No. I just— I don’t know. It’s just that when somebody ruins your stuff, you’re usually not supposed to be nice about it.”

“What else am I supposed to do? Make you pay for being upset? Shame you for puking and peeing because I gave you too much beer? If anything, it’s my fault.” Brian wiped his face, tired of trying to argue his point and knowing Freddie had a good one. 

“Can I take a shower?” Freddie nodded. 

“You don’t have to ask.”

“Thanks.” And he stood and started stripping the sheets. Freddie tried to take over, but only ended up helping instead. 

“I’ll throw these in the wash. You can shower.”

“Thanks, Freddie. You’ve been so nice to me.” 

“I’m sorry I… kissed you last night. I was drunk and I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“It’s fine. We’ve all done it.” He chuckled. “I’m gonna shower now.”

“Alright.”

“Thanks again.” Freddie smiled and Brian walked off.


End file.
